The Unknown Potter
by Jesse S
Summary: Hermione left the behind everything she once knew. Now, she must again enter the wizard world to save her only daughter Chloe! (use to be named The Unknown Child)
1. By Myself

The Unknown Potter by: Jesse S

Summary: Hermione left the wizard world 11 years ago. Now her only daughter Chloe is attending Hogwarts. Something happens and Hermione must again enter the wizardry world for her daughter's sake. H/Hr past and maybe future. PG now but, may go up later.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Nor, do I own any of the songs I have on any chapter. I only own Chloe Jane Granger Potter.

The Unknown Potter by: Jesse S "Chapter 1 By Myself"  


Chloe Granger looked in the mirror for the millionth time. After deciding against wearing the outfit she had on, she changed into a pair of black dickie's pants and a black Rooney shirt. She had pulled her shoulder length black hair up in a messy bun and started to lace up her Dr. Martins. With a final touch, she put in her lightning bolt-shaped earrings her mom had given her for her eleventh birthday last week. In a couple of hours they would be leaving for platform 9¾. Chloe would get on the train and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chloe was looking forward to going to Hogwarts but she hated the idea of wearing those school robes. She just didn't like looking like everyone else. She liked having individuality. But, it was worth it. She had heard all about Hogwarts from her mom but she was ready to experience it for herself. Soon though, her thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard her favorite song come on the radio sitting on her dresser.  
  
"How do you think/I've lost so much I'm so afraid/I'm out of touch How do you expect/I will know what to do When all I know/Is what you tell me to"  
  
Her thoughts were once again forgotten as her phone began to ring. "Hello" Chloe said not even bothering to turn down her loud music. Chloe didn't know where she got it from but she wasn't the nicest person in the world. Her mom Hermione was really sweet and was always courteous but Chloe wasn't like that. Her motto was 'watch out for yourself, no one else will'.  
  
"Hey Chloe" the person on the other end said "It's Kiley." Kiley was one of Chloe's best friends from New York. They had lived next door to each other since they were two and since they started school they had been inseparable. Kiley was a cheerleader and loved to have fun but she had a mean streak. Kiley had been the first cheerleader Chloe saw get in a fight. It had been hilarious and Chloe was laughing until she had seen Kiley's blonde hair had huge amounts of blood in it. At the time, they had been eight and Chloe thought Kiley had busted her head open or something. It turned out to be the other's girl blood in the end and nobody really messed with Kiley since then. "Hey Kiley" Chloe said while turning down Linkin Park "what's up in the big apple? I haven't talked to you in like a week"  
  
"I know" Kiley said with a sigh "I miss you so much Chloe. I decided to call and tell you bye before you're off to Hogwarts. I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't talk to you for like a year. Why don't you just go to Salem like me?" When Chloe had gotten her Hogwarts letter she couldn't keep it to herself so she just had to tell Kiley she was a witch. It turned out Kiley was a witch too. But Kiley's mom was weird and she decided to send her to Salem Witch Academy instead of Hogwarts. Not only was Salem closer to NY than Hogwarts but, it was also an all girls school. That way, Kiley's mom wouldn't worry about Kiley doing anything wrong while she was gone all year.  
  
"I know! " Chloe said giggling, "I'll owl you everyday though! And I can't go to Salem because my mom wants me to go to the same school she went to remember? And, don't worry I'm gonna come see you and everyone else this summer. I promise. " Chloe heard Kiley's mom yelling for her to get off the phone and Kiley yelling back that she was almost done "Listen Chloe" Kiley said with a sigh "I love ya and you better owl or else. But for now, the wicked witch is telling me to get done on the phone but, I'll talk to ya' later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Buh bye Kiley" Chloe said hanging up the phone. 'Gosh' Chloe thought with a sigh 'I miss all my friends so much. But, I'm starting a whole new adventure so I think I'm gonna' be alright.' Chloe then heard a soft knock at the door. So soft in fact, that she was surprised she even heard it. "Come in" Chloe said while rolling her eyes. Her mom always knocked soft when she didn't want to have to tell Chloe something. Like when her mom gave her the "talk" about her period.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Chloe's mom said walking in Chloe's room "I need to talk to you before we go". Her mom looked really bad. Her chocolate eyes were puffy and her hair was a disaster. Thankfully, Chloe didn't get her mom's unmanageable hair.  
  
"Mom" Chloe said rolling her eyes "We're not leaving for 2 hours!! And why have you been crying? What's wrong?" Chloe hated it when her mom cried. And her mom had been crying a lot since Chloe got her Hogwart's letter. 'I guess I'm all she's got left' Chloe thought feeling sorry for the woman standing in front of her.  
  
"I know were not leaving soon," Hermione said with a sad smile "But I really need to tell you something important and we need to eat lunch". Like so many times before, Hermione avoided Chloe's last two questions. I was then Chloe noticed that her and her mom weren't that much alike. They had the same nose and the same love for books but that was about it. Hermione always liked to beat around the bush while Chloe said exactly what was on her young mind. Her mom had dark brown hair and honey colored eyes yet, Chloe had black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She guessed she looked like her dad, but she wasn't sure. Chloe had never met her dad. But sometimes when Hermione looked at Chloe, Chloe could tell she looked at least a little like her dad. She saw the pain in her mother's eyes. All she knew was her mom got pregnant during the summer after the seventh year. When she found out she was expecting, she ran off to New York. She didn't tell anyone her secret. Not even her two best friends. Her two best friends during Hogwarts were Harry (the-boy-who-lived) Potter and Ron Weasley. Chloe and her mom lived in New York until 2 weeks ago. When Chloe got her Hogwarts letter, her mom bought a two bedroom flat in wizard London. Her mom had got a job as a medi-witch. After all, she was the top witch of her year.  
  
"Chloe Jane" Hermione said loudly "Are you listening to me or not?" Chloe had never been able to concentrate on one thing for a long period of time. Her muggle doctor told her she had ADD but her wizard doctor told her she had built up magic trying to escape. She wasn't exactly sure whom to believe. "Not?" Chloe said innocently "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I said" her mom started with a sad look on her face "I need to talk to you about something very important" 'Oh crap' Chloe thought 'this is never a good start to a conversation! "I swear" Chloe said throwing her hands in the air "I didn't do it. Wait, is this about the time I toilet papered Mr. Smith's garden"  
  
"No" her mom said, the small smile that was once on her face disappearing "It's about your dad"  
  
A/N: So what did U think? Please review or, even flame. Whatever you decide to do. Sorry it's so short! If U like it I'll write a longer chapter later. Thanx!!


	2. The Story of My Old Man

Summary: Hermione left the wizard world 11 years ago. Now her only daughter Chloe is attending Hogwarts. Something happens and Hermione must again enter the wizardry world for her daughter's sake. H/Hr past and maybe future. PG now but, may go up later.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Nor, do I own any of the songs I have on any chapter. I only own Chloe Jane Granger Potter.  
  
A/N: Ya'll gotta give me a break on this chapter because it's like midnight. I've been up all night watching the fireworks and I'm beat. I've been rushing to write this chapter so there might also be some mistakes. Sorry guys!!  
  
From the last chapter: "I said" her mom started with a sad look on her face "I need to talk to you about something very important" 'Oh crap' Chloe thought 'This is never a good start to a conversation! "I swear" Chloe said throwing her hands in the air "I didn't do it. Wait, is this about the time I t.p.ed Mr. Jone's garden"  
  
"No" her mom said, the small smile that was once on her face disappearing "It's about your dad"  
  
The Unknown Potter by: Jesse S Chapter 2 The Story of My Old Man  
  
"My dad?" Chloe asked trying to swallow the lump that had just decided to form in her throat. Chloe looked down at her Dr. Martins like they were the most interesting things in the entire world.  
  
"Yes Chloe, your dad" her mom started sadly "He's, well it's" her mom started but let the sentence drop.  
  
"Who?" Chloe asked very bluntly. She hated it when people tried to beat around the bush. It always winds up hurting them more so why not just skip the crap and tell someone the truth?  
  
"It's" her mom started with a single tear falling down her cheek "Harry Potter" It's amazing how two words could sting someone's heart so badly. Harry Potter. Harry the-boy-who-freakin-lived Potter!  
  
"Harry Potter?" Chloe choked out, tears daring to fall down her pale cheeks. She didn't know how to react. How should she react when she found out her dad was her mom's best friend?! She was feeling so many different things. Happiness, sadness, excitement, and most of all, betrayal. She felt betrayed that her mom had hidden this from her for 11 years. She had deserved to know long before this moment. "Harry Potter" Chloe said under her breath wiping away her tears.  
  
"Chloe, it's okay" her mom tried to reason "I didn't tell you before because well, I was trying to protect you. Harry had an awful time trying to live a normal life with witches and wizards trying to touch his scar and ask dumb questions all the time. I didn't want that for you."  
  
"How can it be okay?" Chloe said her voice rising "You didn't tell me for 11 years! Then today you just decide to let the cat out of the bag! Did you just wake up today and decide ruin my life or what?!"  
  
"No" Hermione said raising from Chloe's bed "Today I realized you deserve to know about Harry" Chloe sadly looked down at her hands, her eyes filling with tears. Her mom was just trying to finally come clean with Chloe but she was acting like a brat. "I'm sorry mom" Chloe said looking into her mom's honey eyes. They were filled with tears. Chloe somehow doubted they were tears of joy.  
  
"It's okay" Hermione said wiping her eyes dry "I deserved that."  
  
"No you didn't" Chloe sighed "I'm just being rude! It's just... I guess I need some time to process this new information."  
  
"Well sweetie," Hermione said kissing Chloe's forehead "Get ready because we're gonna leave soon!"  
  
An hour later Chloe's trunk and owl Jewel were both sitting by the front door. She had her wand safely tucked in her trunk and she had her Hogwarts robes on top of her muggle clothes. Chloe and her mom ate a short lunch and soon got into Hermione's Excursion to go to the station. Her mom walked her through the barrier but, Chloe had to find an empty compartment by herself. As the train started off Chloe leaned out the window to tell her mom goodbye. "I love you" Hermione yelled over the sound of the engine "Owl me when you get there!"  
  
"I love you too" Chloe yelled back "I'll send Jewel when I get there!" Jewel had belonged to Chloe since she was born. Jewel was snow white and had brown eyes. Harry's owl Hedwig was Jewel's mother and Harry had given Jewel to Hermione two weeks before she left for New York. Of course he didn't know she was leaving or about the baby that she would have 9 months later.  
  
Ten minutes passed before the door to Chloe's compartment opened and another first year walked in. He had the blondest hair Chloe had ever seen and silver eyes."Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked shyly.  
  
"Go ahead" Chloe said with a smile on her face. She might as well try to make friends with the new kids she was going to meet here. "My name is Joshua Malfoy. But you can call me Josh. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Chloe Granger" Chloe said with her head high in the air "What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Well my dad was in Slytherin and my mom was in Gryffindor. I'm not sure what house I want to be in." Josh said with a half smile on his face "What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Well, both my parents were in Gryffindor" Chloe said smiling "They did good in there so, I want to be in there! My mom's a medi-witch. What do your parents do?"  
  
"My mom is a designer and my dad teaches potions at Hogwarts" he stated with pride.  
  
Ten minutes passed before the compartment door opened again. But, this time two redheads walked in.  
  
A/N: Just like to thank my only reviewer AllStar628 for the nice review!! Well, I'm goin' to bed!!  
  
The Story of My Old Man by: Good Charlotte:  
  
I don't know too much about , too much of my old man. I know he walked right out the door and we never saw him again. Last I heard he was at a bar, doing himself in. I know I got that same disease, I guess I got that from him. This is the story of my old man. Just like his father before him. I'm telling you do anything you can. So you don't end up just like them, like them. Monday he woke up and hated life. Drank until Wednesday and left his wife. Thursday thru Saturday lost everything. Woke up on Sunday miserable again. I remember baseball games and working on the car. He told me that he loved me and that I would go far. Showed me how to work hard and stick up for myself. I wish he wasn't too hard to listen to himself. This is the story of my old man. Just like his father before him. I'm telling you do anything you can. So you don't end up just like them. Monday he woke up and hated life. Drank until Wednesday and left his wife. Thursday thru Saturday, lost everything. Woke up on Sunday miserable again... again... again. Someday he'll wish that he made this right. Long for his family and miss his wife. Remember the days when he had everything. Now he's alone and miserable again. 


	3. New Friends

Summary: Hermione left the wizard world 11 years ago. Now her only daughter Chloe is attending Hogwarts. Something happens and Hermione must again enter the wizardry world for her daughter's sake. H/Hr past and maybe future. PG now but, may go up later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Chloe, and any characters that I made up!  
  
From Ch.2: "Do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked shyly. "Go ahead" Chloe said with a smile on her face. "My name is Joshua Malfoy. But you can call me Josh. What's your name?" "My name is Chloe Granger" Chloe said with her head high in the air "What house do you want to be in?" "Well my dad was in Slytherin and my mom was in Gryffindor. I'm not sure what house I want to be in." Josh said with a half smile on his face "What house do you want to be in?" "Well, both my parents were in Gryffindor" Chloe said smiling "They did good in there so, I want to be in there! My mom's a medi- witch. What do your parents do?" "My mom is a designer and my dad teaches potions at Hogwarts" he stated with pride. Ten minutes passed before the compartment door opened again. But, this time two redheads walked in.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long but, I have the most horrible writer's block ever possible. I'm pretty sure that this is gonna' suck really bad!!  
  
The Unknown Potter by: Jesse S Ch.3 New Friends  
  
"Hey Josh" the taller of the two boys said walking in the compartment "Who's your friend?" The boy had strawberry-blonde hair that was falling in his navy blue eyes. He was almost a foot taller than Chloe so she guessed he was in second year. "This is Chloe Granger" Josh said with a smile on his face "Chloe, these are my cousins Mark and Kyle" "Nice to meet you Mark" she said looking at the tall boy "and Kyle" Kyle had red hair that was so dark it was almost brown. But, it was his eyes that caught Chloe's attention. They were crystal blue and seemed to lure Chloe closer and closer until... "Chloe" Josh suddenly screamed "What are you doing?!" It wasn't until then that Chloe noticed her face was just inches away from Kyle's.  
  
"Oh" Chloe started turning bright red "It's just that your eyes are so incredibly blue. It's like they... well they... I'm not really sure." "It's okay" Kyle responded his ears turning red "That happens all the time" "So" Chloe said trying to strike up a conversation "Are ya'll Weasley's?" "Yeah" Mark said with a little laugh "My dad is Charlie Weasley and Kyle's is Bill Weasley" "And" Josh said smiling "My mum is Ginny Weasley Malfoy" "How many cousins do you have?" Chloe said her emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well" Mark said looking at a still blushing Kyle "Kyle's dad had him, and the twins Kelly, and Kim. My dad had me, my twin sister Melanie and my big sister Marcie. Uncle Percy had Leo and the new baby Lydia. Uncle Fred had Chase and Carly, who are only 8. And uncle George had Georgie and baby Greg." "Aunt Ginny had Jen, Jonathon, and our mate over here" Kyle said pointing his finger at Josh "And uncle Ron had Abby and Annie" "And Andy on the way" Josh pointed out. "So what years are ya'll in?" Chloe asked the two boys in front of her "I'm a second year Ravenclaw" Mark said "And Kyle is a first year!" "I want to be in Gryffindor" Kyle said, "What house do you want to be in Chloe?" "Well" Chloe said, "I want to be in Gryffindor also!"  
  
Half way through the ride Chloe was left in the compartment with only first years. She had met all their cousins that attended Hogwarts and the 2nd years and up had left to find their friends. The only one's in the compartment were Kyle, Josh, Chloe, and Leo who had fiery red hair and dark blue eyes. The main topic in the compartment was quidditch. The Gryffindor team needed a new seeker, two beaters, and a new keeper. Everything was going smoothly until Leo brought up the one thing that Chloe didn't want to talk about. Her mom. "Wait a sec" Leo said suddenly "Chloe, your name is Granger right?"  
  
"Yeah" Chloe said looking very confused. So what. His name was Weasley, that didn't mean anything.  
  
"Hey Kyle" Leo said, "Wasn't Uncle Ron's friends' name Granger?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyle started "I think it was Hannah or Holly or something like that" 'Must be karma' Chloe thought with a sigh "Hermione" Chloe said quietly looking down at her hands "Her name was Hermione Granger and yes, she is my mom. But, you guys can't tell anyone okay? My mom wants to tell everyone her own way." After all the guys promised not to tell, the conversation went back to quidditch.  
  
Everything went by in a blur. She saw a giant, an old lady, a bunch of teachers, and an old hat. It sang this stupid song and the old lady started calling names. The kids would go sit on this stool and then it would yell out a house. The kid would be all excited, then go sit at their new table.  
  
"Chloe Granger" the old lady said with a sad smile on her wrinkled face. Chloe stood up and walked towards the old stool. The lady sat the hat on Chloe's head and stepped back.  
  
'So' the hat said in Chloe's head 'Another Potter' Oh great. Another person knows now is all that was running through Chloes head.  
  
'You could say that' Chloe thought back. It seemed weird to Chloe that a hat could not only talk but could also read your thoughts. It was quite creepy indeed.  
  
'You are very kind' the hat said 'you would do very well in Hufflepuff. No one would question why you want to help others that are not in your own house.'  
  
'No thanks' Chloe shot back 'Next house'  
  
'You are very ambitious and very mischievous' the hat said 'You would reach great heights in Slytherin'  
  
'NO' Chloe thought rather loudly 'I would rather not be a snake thank you.'  
  
'No need to shout' the hat hissed ' You love to learn. In Ravenclaw you would be around others like you, they would never tease you for wanting to read instead of going out any playing. This is the place where you would be truly be understood'.  
  
'That does sound good' Chloe thought 'But there would also be high standards that I would have to meet and I would rather not be forced to read. Reading isn't fun when you have to do it. No. I don't think Ravenclaw is the house for me.'  
  
'You are very brave and you have much courage when it's needed' the house said with a smile evident in it's voice. That is if hats could smile.'Gryffindor is the house where you will reach your full potential'  
  
'Okey dokey Mr. Hat' Chloe thought giggling out loud 'Gryffindor it is!'  
  
"Gryffindor!" the old hat yelled out loud. The Gryffindor table clapped and the old lady took the hat off Chloe's head and read the next name off the list. Chloe went over to the Gryffindor table and set next to Josh's sister Jen who was a second year Gryffindor. A couple minutes later, she heard Josh's name called. As soon as the hat touched his head it called out Gryffindor. Beside Chloe, Jenand clapping very lou stood up yelling d. Josh walked over to the table and took the seat beside Chloe.  
  
"Hey Chloe" Josh whispered "Why did you laugh?"  
  
"Uh" Chloe said trying to think up a good lie "The hat told me a joke?"  
  
"Oh" Josh said looking upset "It didn't even talk to me!" There conversation was soon interrupted as the hat called out Kyle's name. It was on for a couple seconds before calling out Gryffindor. Every Gryffindor at the table cheered and Kyle proudly walked over and sat between Jen and Chloe.  
  
"Leo Weasley" the old lady called to the few first years that hadn't been sorted yet. Leo walked over and everyone waited patiently while the hat made up its mind. After a while it called out Gryffindor and the whole table cheered again. After all the students were sorted a very old man stood up and began to talk "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I would like to introduce our new flying teacher Professor Wood who has replaced Madame Hooch. I must also remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes "Now let us eat!"  
  
As soon as he said it the table was completely covered in food. But Chloe wasn't looking at the food, she was looking at one of the teachers at the staff table. A certain teacher with raven hair and the same emerald eyes Chloe had. A certain Professor Potter. After the feast was finished, the perfects led all the students to their common rooms. When the Gryffindors reached a painting of a very plump looking lady, the perfects told the students that the password was chocolate frogs.  
  
Going into the common room all the first years were told where their rooms were and most of them went to get some sleep. Chloe quickly ran up to her room to do two things, she needed to write to her mom and meet her roommates. When Chloe reached the door that said Gryffindor First Year Girls in bold she opened it to find 3 other girls. Two of the girls were gossiping and the other was writing in a journal or diary or something. "Hi" Chloe said walking over to where the gossiping girls were "I'm Chloe"  
  
"Hi" a girl with blonde hair and gold eyes said smiling "I'm Jasmine and this is Jamie." Jamie had short brown hair and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Chloe" Jamie said smiling and revealing she had braces. Chloe looked over to the girl writing in her journal wondering why she didn't introduce herself.  
  
"Hi" Chloe said walking over to the girl "I'm Chloe" The girl had dark brown hair with bangs that kept falling in her brown eyes. "Hi" the girl said looking up "I'm Tasha"  
  
"Nice to meet you Tasha" Chloe said happily Chloe found her bed and dug in her trunk. When she finally found a parchment, quill, and ink she began to write her mom a letter. When she was finished she ran to the owlery and called down Jewel. She looked down at the letter she had written and reread it again.  
  
Mom, How are you doing at home all alone? It's kind of weird here. It's okay though, I met some new friends. Oh yeah, I got sorted into Gryffindor! That stupid hat tried to put me in Hufflepuff, then Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, and then finally it decided Gryffindor. I wanted to throw it on the ground and stomp it to death! Anyways, I'm doing okay! Send Jewel back with a letter!!! Love, Chloe  
  
When she was done reading it she tied it to Jewel's leg and told her to take it to her mom. "Maybe I should have told her," Chloe thought out loud.  
  
"Told who what" Chloe heard someone say behind her. Chloe whipped around and found she was face to face with her dad.  
  
"Oh nothing" Chloe said looking down "I just left a minor detail out of my letter to my mom"  
  
"Is your mom by any chance" Harry started staring at the young girl "Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Sorry professor but I gotta go" Chloe said running out the door. Her mom had wanted to tell everyone her own way but, if everyone kept asking her questions, she might have to tell them herself. She ran all the way to the portrait and when she finally reached it, she was completely out of breath. "Chocolate frogs" Chloe said taking in sharp breaths. When she walked into the common room it was completely empty.  
  
"Must be later than I thought" Chloe said out loud. All Chloe could think about was how close she was to telling him the truth. She took a quick shower and changed into a shirt and a pair of boxers. But by the time she got under her red and gold covers, she was burning up so she quickly pulled off the clothes to reveal a wife beater and her underwear. 'That's better' Chloe thought with a sight'  
  
"Chloe" she heard someone yell while yanking back the covers the next morning "We're going to be... umm... late for... umm" Chloe opened her emerald eyes to see Kyle, Leo, and Josh all staring at her with weird looks. "Man" Leo said not taking his eyes off of her "Who would have thought that our little Chloe wasn't as little as we thought!" Chloe looked down at her body remembering what she had done last night. Leo was right though, Chloe had matured before most girls her age. "Well" Chloe said standing up and pulling on her uniform "We better get going! Oh, and thanks for waking me up!"  
  
"No" Leo said "Thank you!"  
  
They all ran to the great hall to grab a quick bite before Kyle and Chloe went to Potions while Leo and Josh went to DADA. Kyle seemed to blush the whole way to Potions and it was annoying Chloe. "Kyle" Chloe said before they entered the room "It's not a big deal. There's no need to blush!"  
  
"Yeah there is" Kyle said quietly "I was trying to convince myself I didn't fancy you since I met you and when I saw you this morning well... I guess I sorta' fancy you a little"  
  
"Well" Chloe said smiling "I kinda' fancy you too" Before Kyle had a chance to say anything Chloe dragged him into the room so they wouldn't be late. They took seats beside each other and waited for Professor Malfoy to come in. Soon a man that had the same hair and eyes as Josh walked into the room smiling.  
  
"Hello Gryffindors and Slytherin" he said happily "I am Professor Malfoy. Today we'll be getting to know each other a little better. So, we will all take a truth potion and I'll ask you a question about yourself. You answer and then ask me a question. But, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" He looked down at a piece of parchment and read out the first name.  
  
"Angela Adams" Professor Malfoy read aloud. A Slytherin girl with green eyes and very curly brown hair stood up. Professor Malfoy handed her a small vial filled with silver liquid that she quickly drank.  
  
"Ms. Adams" Professor Malfoy said looking at her "What is your middle name?"  
  
"Kay" Angela said not blinking "What house were you in?"  
  
"Slytherin" Professor Malfoy said looking back down at the parchment. He called out some more names before he called Chloe's though he looked like he had seen a ghost. He handed her the vial and she quickly drank it closing her eyes. "Ms. Granger" Professor Malfoy started "What is your mothers name?"  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger" Chloe said clapping a hand over her mouth. Her mom was gonna be ticked at her for telling. It wasn't Chloe's fault though  
  
"Class dismissed" Professor Malfoy said not looking away from Chloe "Except you Ms. Granger. I wish to speak to you alone."  
  
"Chloe" Kyle said quietly "Want me to wait?"  
  
"No" Chloe said "We have flying next so, wait for me there!"  
  
"Okay" Kyle said smiling "I'll see you there!" Chloe slowly started walking towards Professor Malfoy's desk. "I think you know why I asked you to stay after class" Professor Malfoy said looking into her eyes "Am I right?"  
  
"Professor" Chloe sadly said, "My mom wants to tell everyone her own way. Please don't tell my dad" As soon as she said that she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. 'Oh god' Chloe thought 'I am such a dumb arse!'  
  
"Your dad?" Professor Malfoy said, "Who's your dad? And remember you're still on the truth potion!"  
  
"My dad is Harry Potter" Chloe said without even thinking "I am such a freaking idiot! He doesn't know! My mom left after seventh year because she was pregnant with me. Her and my dad were friends and she didn't want him to know. Please don't tell"  
  
"I won't tell" Professor Malfoy said smiling "Because I tricked it out of you. You may go"  
  
"Thanks" Chloe said opening the door. But, when she opened it she was facing a very confused looking Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, I think this is my longest chapter yet. I'm not sure but I think it is. It also took a long time because like I said my brain is not cooperating! It wants me to go crazy! Anyways on to the reviews!  
  
Blue Rose: Thanks a lot for the review and thanks for saying you like my story! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Hawkeye: Thanks a lot!! I'm glad you enjoy it!!  
  
Laurie100117: I'll try to update as soon as I can!!  
  
Sabrina: I'll try to write more chapters ASAP! Thanks for saying it's good!  
  
Cemhp4eva: Thanks a lot for reviewing and for saying it's good!!! 


	4. The Forbidden Forest

The Unknown Potter

Summary: Hermione left the wizard world 11 years ago. Now her only daughter Chloe is attending Hogwarts. Something happens and Hermione must again enter the wizardry world for her daughter's sake. H/Hr past and maybe future.  PG now but, may go up later. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Chloe, and any characters that I made up!

From Last Chapter: "My dad is Harry Potter" Chloe said without even thinking "I am such a freaking idiot! He doesn't know! My mom left after seventh year because she was pregnant with me. Her and my dad were friends and she didn't want him to know. Please don't tell" "I won't tell" Professor Malfoy said smiling "Because I tricked it out of you. You may go" "Thanks" Chloe said opening the door. But, when she opened it she was facing a very confused looking Harry Potter. 

A/N: Okay I'm sorry I took so long! *sheepish smile* And I'm also really sorry that this is really short!! But, I wanted to get something out quick so I wrote something short and sweet!! Enjoy!! J 

Chapter 4 

"My daughter?" Harry said looking confused "How? When?" 'Well' Chloe thought I could either yell, tell him I came around when they had a friendly shag, or run… Run!! So, that's what she did! She ran and didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The trees were so thick it looked like the middle of the night in the edge of the forest. "This is spooky" Chloe said out loud. 

"Sometimes" a voice seemed to whisper in her ear "dark wizards stay in this forest" Looking around, Chloe was surprised to not see anyone around "Who's there" "It's just me" Josh said emerging from behind a large tree. "Thank god" Chloe said letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding "What's up Josh?" "My grandfather sent me here" Josh said smirking "He needs a favor from you" "What kind of favor?" Chloe asked frowning. 

"We need you to act as bait" Josh said with a laugh "So our lord can finally defeat the world famous Harry Potter" "So all this time" Chloe started "You've only pretended to be my friend. You really just want to kill me and my dad right?" "You're smart for a half blood" Josh said with a sneer "either way you die" "Well" Chloe said "I'd rather die by myself than hand my dad over to Voldemort! Oh, and incase you don't know, Voldemort a half blood too!" 

"Don't you dare say the Lord's name you filthy half blood!" a new voice hissed behind Chloe. Whipping around Chloe found herself face to face with a very mad man that she assumed (by the way he looked like Josh and Professor Malfoy) was Lucius Malfoy. "Joshua" the man said looking at Josh "You have done well. The Lord would be very proud. But alas, you must die!" 

A/N: So what do you think? Also I added a chart below of the Weasley's and their children! It is after the reviews!! Thanx a lot!! 

Blue Rose: Thanx a lot for the review and as 4 your question, I had it written down but, when I typed it up I skipped it by accident! Hope you like the new chapter!!

Cemhp4eva: Thanx a lot for the review!! I hope you like this chapter!!

Caitlin: Thanx for the review! Hope you like this chapter!! 

Robin: Thanx for the review and saying that you liked my story!!

Hawkeye: I know! I hate cliffhangers too! But, it makes the story interesting!! 

Suki: Thanx so much for saying you like my story!!! I really appreciate it!! 

Emmylou: Thanx for the nice review! Hope you like this chapter!!

Vena: Thanx!! That's so nice!! Hope you like this chapter!!!

Weasley's 

Bill&Fleur- Kyle (first year) Kelly and Kim (third year) (a/n: Chloe was like all caught up in his eyes b/c he's ½ vella!!)

Charlie&Somebody- Mark (second) Melanie (second) and Marcie (second)

Percy&Penelope- Leo (first) Lydia (doesn't go to Hogwarts)

George&Katie- Georgie and Greg (doesn't go to Hogwarts)

Ron&Lavander- Abby, Annie, and Adam on the way (dgtH)

Ginny&Draco- Josh (first) Jen (second) and Jonathon (dgtH)


	5. Telling Mione

The Unknown Potter

Summary: Hermione left the wizardry world 11 years ago. Now, her only daughter Chloe is attending Hogwarts. When something happens to her, Hermione must once again face the thing she thought she left behind so many years ago. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Chloe! If I did own Harry Potter I would be busy buying every mall in Texas!! 

From last chapter: "Don't you dare say the Lord's name you filthy half blood!" a new voice hissed behind Chloe. Whipping around Chloe found herself face to face with a very mad man that she assumed (by the way he looked like Josh and Professor Malfoy) was Lucius Malfoy. "Joshua" the man said looking at Josh "You have done well. The Lord would be very proud. But alas, you must die!" 

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long! School started and my geometry teacher is giving me loads of homework!! *grumbles* Also, ya'll should read An Alternate Adventure: Goblet of Fire by the great Slytherin-nette!! Her story is cooler than chocolate milk!!! () 

Chapter 5 Finding the Truth 

"What are you talking about" Josh hissed "I earned her trust so I should get the reward" "NO!" Lucius screamed turning red "I worked to hard to get where I am! I will not let you take that away from me! You worthless excuse for a Malfoy! Avada Kedavra!!" And with a flash of green light Joshua Malfoy slumped to the ground. "Now for you " Lucius said stunning Chloe "I will reap the rewards!" 

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry Potter said running into the headmaster's office "Joshua Malfoy was found dead in the forbidden forest and Chloe Granger is missing!" "So I have heard" Dumbledore sadly said raising his eyes up from a piece of parchment on his desk "this letter arrived moments ago" 

"Who's it from" Harry said taking the parchment with shaking hands. "Voldemort" Dumbledore said looking upset "In the letter he said that young Joshua was in fact a deatheater. He was sent to do his grandfather's bidding." 

Looking down Harry started to read the letter that would prove to be the worst thing he had ever read.

_Dearest Dumbledore,_

_I am pleased to announce that my dear friend Lucius returned today with a visitor. He has brought a young lady by the name of Chloe. As it turns out, she is the daughter of my great rival Harry Potter. As a friendly gesture I will trade Harry Potter for his daughter. You have until midnight. If he does not wish to trade I will send him his daughter piece by piece. Below is the first piece. _

_Lord Voldemort_

P.S. In the edge of the forest you will find a young man. He is a deatheater who made a bad mistake. If you send someone they will meet the same fate.  

Taped to the bottom of the parchment was a clipping of raven hair. "Oh my god" Harry said falling to his knees with tears falling from his emerald eyes. "This was also enclosed" Dumbledore said handing Harry a picture. In the picture Chloe was sitting on the ground tied and gagged. She was crying and she looked scared to death. "You need to tell her mother" Dumbledore said handing him a piece of paper "This is her address. Apperate there and then you should both apperate here" 

Seconds later Harry found himself in front of a white two-story house with a small car in the driveway. He checked the number and headed for the door.

Hermione was in the middle of working out when her stomach started hurting. She just felt like something wasn't right. Getting up she decided to write a quick letter to Chloe. "Just a second" she yelled when she heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Mrs. Davidson wondering what she was planning for tomorrow. She was definitely not expecting to see Harry the-boy-who-lived Potter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~on to the reviews~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*AllStar628- Thanx!!! You're cooler than chocolate milk!!                                                                                                     

*Tabii- I'm so glad you like my story! Thanx 4 the review!!                                                                           

*Wytil- I think he's insane enough 2! If U don't that's ok 2 though!! Thanx!                                           

*Blue Rose4- Thanx so much! I'm glad you like my story! Thanx!! 

*Maxx- Thanx! The conversation w/ Harry and Mione will be next ch.

*Ladihawke- Thanx! Hope U like the new chappie!!

*The Strawberryish One- Thanx! Yeah they do!! 


	6. The Runaway is Found

A/N: Okay don't kill me!! I know it's been like forever since I updated but, I'm oober sorry!! So I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others!! Also there are a few cuss words so this chapter is PG13! Thought I'd warn U!! Oh and it contain's a little Ootp spoiler!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! It all belongs to the beloved J.K. Rowling!!  
  
On to the reviews!!!  
  
Antigone- thanks for the review and the hints!! I'll try to make it easier to understand!! Becca- Thanks for the nice review!! I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to make updates a lot quicker!! *AllStar628- Yay! U reviewed again! I'm so glad! I'm sssoooo sorry if U went nuts!! Thanx so much for your review and this chapter is dedicated to U!! Ihateslytherinthhouse- I'll try! :) here's a new chapter!! Hawkeye10- Here's the new chapter! I hope you like the length!! Rebeca Franco- Sorry 4 the wait!! Thanx so much for reviewing!! Taintless- Thanx for the review and the advice! I'm glad U enjoy the story and I'll try to make it easier for people to read! Rebecca89- Thanx for the review and the compliment!! U Rock!! From last chapter: Hermione was in the middle of working out when her stomach started hurting. She just felt like something wasn't right. Getting up she decided to write a quick letter to Chloe. "Just a second" she yelled when she heard the doorbell ring. It was probably Mrs. Davidson wondering what she was planning for tomorrow. She was definitely not expecting to see Harry the-boy-who-lived Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6 "The Runaway is found" *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"H-H-Ha-Harry" Hermione stuttered "W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" It was then Hermione noticed the tears that had formed in his emerald eyes. The same eyes she had been trying to forget since the night she left. Those same damn eyes she had fallen in love with.  
  
"We looked for years" Harry whispered never taking his eyes off of her. Before Hermione could react he had pulled her into a warm embrace. When he finally pulled back he kissed her with so much built up tension and passion she could feel her lips slowly swelling. But, she didn't care. All she cared about was that the man she loved was standing at her door and still cared for her.  
  
When they pulled back from lack of oxygen he looked into her chocolate eyes in confusion, his eyebrows almost meeting, as if searching for something. "God Mione" Harry said with a sad chuckle "I came here planning on screaming and telling you how much you hurt us. But seeing you here in front of me, I- well Mione- I'm falling in love with you all over again. I don't know why but I want to hold you forever and never let you go again!" He paused for a moment as if choosing his words "Why? Why would you leave? Why would you not tell me about Chloe? Why did you feel the need to hurt me? Why'd you hurt all of us?"  
  
Hermione could feel her eyes burning with tears from his words. "I'm so sorry Harry" Hermione said hot tears falling down her flushed cheeks "But could you blame me? I was going to have a baby. I was still a bloody child myself! I'm sorry if you were hurt but I did what was best for me and for Chloe!"  
  
With these words Harry's eyes glazed over in anger. Everything he had bottled up seemed to explode and Hermione just happened to be there. "How is keeping me away from my daughter her entire life helping her! Did you ever think for one second how it affected me when you left! I thought that you had been killed!! I almost killed myself looking for you! I was in love with you and you decide to just leave. Did you just wake up and decide to ruin my life?" Harry screamed.* (see bottom)  
  
Hermione was now crying harder which almost made him want to go and give her a hug. Almost. "Stop crying Hermione" he said in a voice that didn't sound as confident as he wanted it to "We have to save Chloe"  
  
Chloe didn't know how long she had been here. Her head hurt and they were saying something about her dad and a trade. "Great" she thought with a sigh "I'm cattle" Suddenly a man stepped foward. He was tall and only about 16 or 17. He looked at her sadly.  
  
"Sorry to have to do this to you" he said whispered in a tone that made him seem a lot older than he looked. What amazed Chloe was that he really did look sorry. He also looked like he really didn't want to be there.  
  
Suddenly he pulled out a pair of scissors and with a snip cut some of her hair out. "Looks like you're off my christmas card list" Chloe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You'll be lucky if you live to see christmas" a man in the shadows hissed "Run along and send that letter to my dear friend Dumbledore Jonathon."When he stepped foward all the people in black robes fell to the floor and started trying to kiss his shoes.  
  
At this funny display Chloe had no choice but to snort. Here are all these rich, pureblood snobs kissing the ground this freak walked on.  
  
"Do you see something funny Ms. Potter?"Now that she had a good look at him, Chloe noticed he really wasn't a man. He was more of a snake. His eyes- correction, his slits were red and he looked like he didn't even have a body more like a bunch of bones piled up underneath a robe.  
  
"Yeah" Chloe answered with a smirk "You". Everyone in the room suddenly became very silent. They all sent a glare at her and a look to old Voldie that clearly meant 'kill her'.  
  
"Didn't your mudblood mother teach you any manners? Obviously not." Voldemort hissed "Crucio"  
  
"Oh god" Hermione gasped falling to the ground in pain "My baby. They're hurting my baby! Oh god Harry we have to help her!"  
  
Lifting Hermione into his arms he quickly apparated to the gates outside of Hogwarts. 'Why can't they just make it possible to apparate into Hogwarts' Harry thought with annoyance.  
  
Harry had to carry Hermione all the way in the castle and past all the kids that were wondering about the woman Professor Potter was carrying. All the way to Dumbledore's office Hermione was crying and muttering about how it was all her fault they had gotten Chloe. "If I had just told her that she couldn't go" Hermione whispered more to herself than anybody else.  
  
When they reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office Harry said the password and carried Hermione up the stone steps. When they were outside the door, Harry sat Hermione on her own feet and she quickly dried her tears with back of her hand. "I really am sorry for hurting you Harry" Hermione whispered looking at her feet "More than you'll ever know"  
  
Before Harry had a chance to reply Hermione walked into the office with a determined expression on her puffy face. Inside the office she was expecting to find Dumbledore alone or with a teacher or two.  
  
When she entered, she was face to face with many people she thought she'd never see again. Mr. Weasley who had become the new Minister of Magic a couple years ago who looked amazed. Mrs. Weasley who had a look as if she had seen a ghost. Bill and Charlie who seemed to not recognize who she was. Fred and George who were smiling like idiots. Ron, who's ears were turning red with anger but looked like he was going to cry. Ginny who's eyes were bigger than saucers and who's mouth was about to touch the floor.  
  
Other people whom she recognized were mostly members of the order. Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphador Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeling Vance, Hestig Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black. Hermione took a second look. It couldn't be Sirius -could it? But there he was standing there against the wall looking like he had seen a ghost. But she had to be the one seeing a ghost! Sirius was dead!  
  
"Sirius?"Hermione questioned her eyes wide "Is that you?" Sirius' laugh soon filled the entire office.  
  
"Of course it's me. Who else could it be?" he said with a smile "Got out of my situation a couple years back" and with that the room was quiet once again. (A/N:couldn't leave him gone! Sorry but I luv him)  
  
After a couple of moments of tense silence Hermione broke the ice "Trying to catch flies Gin?" As soon as the words left her mouth she was greeted with yelling, questions, hugs, and lots of tears (coming mostly from Molly Weasley).  
  
Looking around the room she saw many people she remembered from school. Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, to her amazment some Slytherins too, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. 'Probably here to be jerks' Hermione thought with a sigh.  
  
An hour later the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were the only one's left in the office with Dumbledore. Dumbledore was trying to explain the situation to Hermione but she was in hysterias.  
  
"We cannot just run in and take her back Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said with the twinkle gone from his blue eyes "I understand that you are upset but, the order is coming up with a plan as we speak"  
  
"Send me" Harry said standing up "It's my fault she ran off so send me. He wants me so let him have me. I'm a bloody Auror for god's sakes! I can fight him! Chloe is only eleven years old. She's not strong enough!"  
  
"Harry, my dear boy" Dumbledore said in a sad tone "This was forseen long before I was even consieved. I know you want to save her but there is only one person that can save her. When Chloe was born she was given a protector ,someone her age that she would always trust. Only her protector can save her now"  
  
The pain surging through Chloe's body was like nothing she had felt before. It felt like she had fallen into pit of knives and then pushed into a bin of salt. She heard screaming and wondered who in the world would be screaming. All too soon she understood, she was the one screaming. Soon the pain stopped and Chloe let herself float into the blackness surrounding her mind.  
  
"Is she dead?" Wormtail asked his master.  
  
"I don't know" Voldemort hissed "Why don't you check?"  
  
Wormtail scurried over to check the young girl's pulse. "Master" he squeaked "I can't find a pulse"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I know it's way to short but, I'll try to update soon!! Is she dead or alive? Who's her protector? You'll have to read and review to find out!!  
  
*If you remember Chloe said the same thing to Hermione when she told her Harry was her dad!! :) Just thought I'd mention that! It proves how much they are alike. 


End file.
